Open Arms and Open Hearts
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: She was ready to end it all right there on the bridge, but then is stopped by Blossom, a girl from her school. Buttercup is then thrown in a loving home where people actually care for her and begins to make friends. However, she still struggles with depression and thoughts of suicide. She's sure not even love can help her already broken spirit. Rated T for language and content.


**Hello everyone! So it's been a while since I've written anything for this site, but I have recently re-found my love for writing so here I go. I have no clue if I will continue my other stories. It's just so hard going from writer's block and picking up where I left off because a mindset can change. Though I do hope you enjoy my newest story!**

 **Warning: In this story there will be heavy content. Subjects like Bullying, self-harm, and mentions of suicide will be talked about.**

* * *

 _Friday, December 6_ _th_

This is the day. I've been preparing for it for about… well since I hit my pubescent years. You know, when a girl becomes truly mindful of herself. Looking into the mirror and is able to point out every flaw in a matter of seconds. Lucky for me, I was blessed with two parents to help me point them out in a much faster time. Without a fucking mirror.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. That's right. Today is the day of reckoning. After today I won't have to hear my mother's drunken bitching or my father's insufferable insults. I no longer will have to deal with the days of hunger or the malicious beatings over shit I wasn't in control of. I will be free and no longer have to feel pain.

It's a beautiful snowy day. The river that's just below the Townsville bridge is most likely frozen or close. It'll be weeks before anyone would even find my body… if they were looking anyways. I'm not really anybody they'd miss. I'm just the poor basket case that sits in the back of each class, drawing pictures of mutilating my parents and planning on how I'm going to shoot up the school.

At least that's what I've heard about myself.

In all honesty, I can't even draw a stick figure, and I wouldn't waste my time drawing the shit when it plays through my mind like a movie. A beautiful horror movie that I would be the sole survivor of. As for shooting up the school, that's too far. Yeah, sure, some of my classmates can go fuck themselves, but I bet their parents actually care for them… I wouldn't want them to be sad.

I haven't been home in about four days. I wouldn't be surprised if the only reason they even knew I was gone is because they have gotten angry and want to punish someone. Too bad, though. This punching bag is leaving this world. Sucks for them.

Today is going to be the best day of my life.

Right now, I'm standing at the edge, smoking a cigarette to celebrate. I stole a pack from my father before I left. The least the old man can give me is something to smoke before I die. The snow is falling slowly around me. It's almost serene. I put out the cigarette in the snow and jump up on the ledge. I stare down at the dark water below. My mind is blank. I feel myself leaning forward, as I close my eyes ready for the abyss.

"H-Hey! You're going to fall!" My eyes shot open and I became conscious that someone else was with me. Damn it! This isn't going as I planned. I quickly jumped down as I lose my concentration and balance. I looked behind me and came face to face with a girl I knew from my creative writing class.

Blossom Perry. The school's little genius.

She quickly came up to me, dropping the bag she held in her right hand. Her eyes were filled with concern… that's new.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry that I scared you. You almost fell right into the water. You would've gotten hypothermia or worse if it's frozen, you would've died on impact. I'm so sorry." How sad… she thought she was at fault.

"You're fine. I was just enjoying the cold. What are you doing out here?" Her gaze shifted all over me, I guess that what people do when they worry for others. Her eyes finally met mine and then they lit up with some sort of panic. Her head whipped around to the bag that she dropped. Quickly, she ran over and grabbed it.

"My brother got a nasty cold this week. So, I walked to the department store and got him some medicine." She then looked back at me and walked closer. "If you're not careful you'll catch a cold too, and without the proper medicine, it could get worse."

I wanted to roll my eyes, but I didn't. She was just being nice. Which I don't why… She didn't even know me. She probably didn't recognize me.

"Ehh. Everyday could be your last, right? Worrying about it just seems stupid." My response seemed to intrigue… maybe more concern her. She just kept staring at me.

"That's the same shirt you've been wearing to class for the past week… I notice you often go days without changing."

So she did recognize me.

"Do you need help. I noticed the bruises on your cheek bone last month, and you're always wearing that jacket even when it's hot…"

"Just stop. You have the medicine, now go home. Your brother needs you remember?" I cut her off. I didn't realize people actually saw me when they weren't criticizing me. This girl seemed to have taken photos with her mind.

"Buttercup, right?" She asked. My eyes met hers again. I didn't even know my gaze fell. There was something new about her look now. Determined… caring… something I don't know, but I felt like it was suffocating me.

"Come home with me. I can give you more clothes and you can take a shower. My mom would clean out the spare bedroom..."

"What the fuck do you want from me?" My voice broke. I just don't know why she's being nice, but it's pissing me off. There's literally nothing she can get from me, so why the fuck won't she leave me alone?

"It's freezing outside. You're wearing the same clothes. I just wanted to help you."

"Fuck off." I bit out, hating the fact that I wanted to cry in front of her. "I don't need your pity. I'm not a fucking charity case." She backed away at my tone. Good. Maybe she'll leave and I can finish what I wanted.

"You know, the correct response would be a fucking thank you."

"Butch!" Blossom exclaimed. I looked over to him to be met with his glare. Blossom instantly ran to him. "What are you doing? You should be in bed."

"You were taking too long. It's dark." He replied but he kept glaring at me. "I didn't hear your thank you, yet."

"I'm not going to. I didn't ask for her help. She's annoying me." I saw her look down at her hands. I almost felt bad. "Now piss off."

"But you'll freeze!" She suddenly exclaimed. She gained both of our attention. "I'm sorry that you can't go home and I'm sorry that people at school are… butts." I almost wanted to laugh. "But, I want to help you. I'm sorry that I made you feel I was pitying you. That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to you to have a nice place to stay tonight and get yourself cleaned up with fresh clothes… "

"Fine." This girl was something else. "Let's go then. If I go, will you shut up?" She nodded. I sighed and met the gaze her brother once more, but instead of looking at me, he was staring at her with adoration.

"Okay… Let's go." She held out her hand to me. I stared for a moment before grabbing it. I then saw Butch shuffle from the corner of my eye. He was taking off his jacket and placed it on top of her. She looked lost for a second before giving him a glare. "Oh no you don't. You're sick. You shouldn't even be out here."

"It's just a fever Bloss. I'm fine." He rolled his eyes. As we walked, I just listened to them bicker. It made me think back to school when I would see them at lunch. Butch was a year ahead of us so it was the only time I ever saw him and her together. They fought like cats and dogs, but you could feel the love, you know. These two were the reason I ever dreamt of having a good family. I would imagine what it would be like to have a brother or sister where we would squabble.

I kept a hold of her hand as we walked. It was a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach that kept me holding on. I felt sick, but nicely sick. No one has ever cared about my well-being before. There was no disgust when either of them looked at me like my parents… or fear like the others at school. They looked at me like a human being. It was nice.

The street we turned down was a modest one. You know, the nice-looking houses that were cute and homey, but were small. The kind put out for rent instead of buying. Every other house was lit up and had Christmas decorations in the yards. About six houses down, we headed up in a drive way. It was beige house with green trimming. Snowflake décor was the theme it looked like. From the window on the porch, I could see they had their tree already up, but no lights. Then the door opened.

And holy cow, I have never seen a more beautiful looking woman in my life.

"Butch! I turn around for five minutes to give you your soup and you disappear! You know you're sick!" She scolded, but her hazel eyes held worry not anger. She flipped her strawberry blonde hair away from her face as she went to embrace her eldest.

"I was worried, mom. It's dark and she was walking by herself." He was able to muster from his mother's crushing hug. Her eyes then looked over to Blossom and then inevitably to me.

"Oh, Hi there." She spoke more softly. I've never felt so timid in my life.

"This Buttercup. She's from school. I was wondering if she can stay the night." Blossom spoke up.

"Of course. Do I need to call your parents and let them know?"

"No." I said maybe too loud. "They won't care. I haven't been home a in a while anyways, so…" My voice then drifted. Something in her eyes sparked and she was then practically on top of me, crushing me with her hug.

"Stay here as long as you want, Love. My name is Selena." The sound of her heart beat was strong and pleasant. "Butch, bed. Now. Blossy, baby. Go clean up the spare and get Buttercup some fresh sheets." She then brought me in the house. There was a large box in the center of the living room with the word "Decoration" On it.

She led me farther into the house into, what I assumed was her bedroom. She instantly walked to the dresser as I stood in the door way holding my arms to my body. She pulled out a night gown and handed it to me.

"This is just for tonight. Blossom has things that will fit you better for tomorrow. Now, the bathroom is to the right. I will grab you a towel and was cloth. Oh! Do you need underwear? Of course, you do. You're taking a shower." She then walked to another dresser and pulled out a new package. "Good thing I stopped by the store and got these for Blossom yesterday. You can have them. "I took them slowly from her hands.

"What's going on?" I finally asked out loud. "What kind of adult just brings a strange kid from the street into their home? You're not blind, you can see how dirty I am. You can smell, so you smell how much I stink. You look like a decent woman and your kids are friendly, so why would you let me come in and risk me robbing you or something?"

"Do you think this house is nice?" She asked. Jesus Christ, what is up with these damned people?

"Yeah, I guess." I answered irritated, but before I could say anything else she kept talking.

"I came from a poor upbringing. Until I met someone who wanted to help me. And that they did. Now I have a beautiful home where it can serve as a stable environment for my children. I have a nice job that pays me enough for them not to want anything. I got to this because someone outstretched their hand and helped me. So, here I am, outstretching my hand to help you."

I was speechless… She was too nice. Like Blossom.

Then we heard soft knocking. Blossom was at the door smiling at us, now clothed in something more comfy.

"The room is ready whenever you are." She stated.

"Beautiful! Now to the shower you go, because my dear you do stink." Selena spoke, pushing me forward a bit. A playful glint shined in her light hazel eyes. And for the first time in years…

I think I smiled.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. Like I said in the warning, this story will be going into sensitive content. I apologize in advance.**


End file.
